This invention relates to snap fasteners, and more particularly, to snap fasteners wherein the two components are self-aligning.
Snap fasteners of the type including a male and a female member are employed in a variety of ways to fasten two or more elements together. Frequently, a series of such fasteners are employed to interconnect two different elements, and in such instances, it is necessary that there be precise alignment between the various components of each snap fastener and the remaining snap fasteners to preclude alternate bunching and stretching of the material being secured together, resulting in a displeasing appearance.
For example, cap constructions such as uniform caps have been formed of cap frames and cap covers, the latter, being removably secured to the former, to allow removal for cleaning purposes and/or to provide interchangeability of varying styles of covers with a given cap frame. In a typical construction, the cover is secured to the cap frame at a plurality of peripheral locations, usually four, by complementary securing elements, some being secured to the frame and some being secured to the cover. Typically, the connectors will be snap connectors having a male element secured to the frame and a female element secured to the cover.
To provide a suitable appearing cap construction using the foregoing prior art technique, is sometimes difficult and exacting. Frequently, the connecting elements on the cover are not spaced about the same identically to the spacing of the connecting elements about the periphery of the frame. That is, the various connectors on the cover may not be properly aligned with the respective connectors on the frame. Although such misalignment may not seem, at first blush, to be a serious problem, it has been found that misalignments only on the order of about 1/8 of an inch can cause sufficient bunching of one portion of the cover and significant stretching of an adjacent portion of the cover, as to completely destroy the pleasing appearance of the cap construction.
Of course, the problem is increased, as frequently the errors in alignment are cumulative. For example, if when starting at any desired point of origin on the cap frame or the cover and moving peripherally around the same to the first connector, it is found that there is one-eight of an inch error in alignment and there is a similar misalignment as between the first connector and the second connector, the error from the point of origin to the second connector will be one-quarter of an inch. When such errors accumulate, not infrequently, it is virtually impossible to even fit a cover on the frame.
Similar problems occur in other usages of snap fasteners. For example, snap fasteners are frequently employed in upholstery covers and various types of clothing. When employed in upholstery covers, small misalignments can result in bunching and stretching of the material. In the case of clothing, snap fasteners are frequently employed, for example, in the flies of various garments and if not properly aligned, substantially detract from the appearance of the garment on the wearer due to such alternate bunching and stretching.
Thus, when such errors occur, it has been necessary to manually disassemble the connecting elements and relocate them in proper alignment. Usually this is accomplished by removing the connecting element on the frame and relocating the same. Such corrections must be accomplished manually with the result that a significant expenditure of labor is required.